Love Doesn't Age
by Snow Flower
Summary: When they divorced, he made an agreement not to come back, but in breaking his promise, can he win her back?? ExT
1. Chapter One

Hey guys, I haven't written in a very long time. That's coz I went on holidays, but…

I'm back now so no need to worry…

Hehehe… as if you would. I'm back anyway, just in case you wanted to know where I went.

In the midst of writing three stories at once, I can tell you that's a bad idea.

I'm putting Until eternity on hold and trying hard to finish Untouchable, but with all the stuff that's been going on with FF.net I don't know when it's going to be finished, plus this year is getting hectic and I'm just settling back into the gist of things.

Please don't get impatient or angry with me, I'm trying my best.

I couldn't really think of how to continue Untouchable, so just a short one-shot… or maybe two or three shot fic for now.

**Love Doesn't Age**

****

****

****

_'For better or worse, till death do us part'_

//I can remember my wedding day so vividly.

The bells chiming noisily as we left the church, the smile on his face, the love I felt for him.

But now that love is gone. I don't feel anything towards him anymore.

I think it was because we were too young, too young to know the difference between true love and infatuation…//

Tomoyo brushed a strand of hair away from her face. She looked down at her just finished documents.

Letting out a sigh, she crossed her office floor and collecting her jacket before leaving the office.

Tomoyo collapsed into the reclining chair, shedding her jacket and dumping it on the coffee table.

She glanced at her watch, 9:30pm. Picking up Neko- chan, she dropped the cat in her lap, running her fingers through its soft, sleek fur.

Somewhere in the house her phone rang, its constant ring, drilling her head. Getting up she retrieved it from one of her other coats.

"Moshi Moshi, Daidouji Tomoyo desu." She said, her voice monotone.

//Wai, Tomoyo, don't sound so depressed. //

"Hai, hai, bakayarou." She mumbled, her voice hoarse.

//Don't use such bad language, Tomoyo. Demo, I didn't call to lecture you, the real reason is to find out if you're going to that dinner a few nights away, they called me before for a final confirmation//

"Demo, I don't really want to go…"

//It'll be good for you, besides, I already said you would make an appearance//

Tomoyo sighed heavily, "Okay, I'll see you tomorrow then."

//Matta ashita// he said cheerfully.

"Matta Ashita," she said, her soft voice echoing around the empty penthouse.

Neko- chan whimpered at her feet, rubbing against her stockinged calf, whining to be fed.

"Hai, hai." Tomoyo said walking over to the cupboard of cat food, "Funny how I'm always doing what others say…." She said to the cat, " Look at this?? I'm talking to a damn cat." She mused to herself.

Neko- chan just looked up her innocently, meowing impatiently, waiting for a meal.

Tomoyo lay in bed listening as the rain fell against the room window, a heavy pitter-patter, pitter-patter on the glass.

A solitary cold tear fell against her cheek as she wrapped the quilt tighter around her small frame trying to ward off the cold, which seemed to enclose her body.

He had always been there to hold her, keep her warm, and defend her from the loneliness she had always felt.

Tomoyo shook her head defiantly. He was out of her life, non-existent in her world. She held the blanket tighter around her body, tucking her head under the covers.

"Gone…" she whispered hoarsely, another cold tear falling onto her pale cheek.

"Take it in there, and it'll be fine…" Heizo instructed to the tailor.

"You're more like my mother than secretary, Heizo-kun. Why don't you just make up your mind, mother or secretary??"

"Urusen, Gaki." He told her, looking at her through the mirror. "Maybe lengthen the hem just one fold."

"D' you know, I wonder where you learn all these female terms, and yet you continue to reassure me that you're not gay…" Tomoyo sighed sarcastically

"Urusen…" he continued to warn her, examining the gown from top to toe.

"I don't understand why I have to go to this stupid charity ball."

"Well, someone stupid like you failed to notice the 'Charity' part of it, you know, something for a good cause? Besides, it's good for your appearance."

"What are you now?? My image consultant??"

"Okay, perfect. Just have it done by Wednesday, I need it for Thursday night, okay??" Heizo said, ignoring her and turning his attention to the Tailor, who nodded obediently.

"Bakayarou!!! Kiku!!" [Jerk- it's actually something pretty bad, listen- casual]

"Urusen ne…" Heizo answered as he continued to talk with the tailor. [Shut up, okay]

"Heizo………" Tomoyo whined.

Heizo turned away from the Tailor and sighed, "Hai, Oh-important-one."

"Great! Now I forgot!!" Tomoyo said blaming him, a cheerful smile on her face

"Is that what you wanted to do all this time??" he said looking at her pathetically.

"Hai." Tomoyo smiled in exchange.

Heizo smiled in return, "Hayaku, go change, I'll take you out for some lunch."

"Ii!!" Tomoyo smiled happily, jumping off the pedestal and running to the dressing room.

"Hey! Me careful!! That dress is costing you a lot of money." Heizo yelled after her, fretting.

Tomoyo sank into the booth at the restaurant, Heizo sliding in opposite her.

Once they had ordered she leaned back a content expression on her face.

"You really shouldn't eat that junk, you know, it's very, very bad for you." Heizo began to lecture.

"Wakatta." She smiled impishly [I know]

Heizo just shook his head and sighed, "You're killing yourself earlier than you have too."

"Wakatta." She repeated, "Oh, Sumimasen, I'm going to the bathroom." She said trying to get away from the conversation.

"You're avoiding this talk…" Heizo said as she left the table, Tomoyo replying with a grin. 

She got up from the booth making faces at Heizo as she walked towards the bathroom, not looking where she was going.

Suddenly she bumped into someone, falling on the floor with a thud.

"Itai…" she winced.

"Gomen Nasai," Someone said holding her hand and pulling her to her feet.

Tomoyo looked up. "dai-."

She stopped.

"Eriol…" she breathed, quickly pulling her hand from his, "Ano… Sumimasen," she said quickly running past him for the sanctuary of the women's toilet.

"Tomoyo, matte-." Eriol called after her just as she disappeared into the bathroom. 

Tomoyo appeared five minutes later, her hands clammy.

She looked around the restaurant, no sign of him.

As she walked over to Heizo she caught him talking to someone whose face was hidden.

"You'll never guess who I saw…" Tomoyo began but slowly stopped when she saw Eriol sitting at the table with Heizo.

"Tomoyo, you're back, guess who I bumped into??"

"Eriol…" she said, her voice just audible.

"You two know each other??"

"Hai, we were ma-." Eriol tried to reply

"Partners in business once." Tomoyo cut in.

"Eh? Souka?? I thought the two of you never met, just had a deal"

"Well, we thought that we should meet in the end" Eriol said forlornly, playing along.

"I've just remembered some important meeting, I've got to go. Ja." She said quickly, trying escape her situation

"Demo, I didn't know about-." Heizo began

"I didn't tell you," Tomoyo said quickly retreating from the restaurant as fast as her legs would allow.

The minute she emerged from the golden doors of the restaurant she bolted down the street, gasping for breath when she was at least 200 metres away.

He was back, he was here.

She had thought that she felt nothing towards him, but what she had just felt as her eyes met his.

It was something that she thought she had lost a long time ago.

Slowly she took a deep breath gathering her thoughts.

Him being back was no problem, she could handle it. 

Yes, she had to admit, with him away, it was much easier to carry on with her life, but even though he was here, she could get through life as any normal person would.

It had been four years since they divorced. A long time. She was over it. She was over it.

She was over it.

Tomoyo threw her coat down onto the chair in a fury.

She picked up a pillow and screamed into it, her red lipstick a dark stain on its exterior.

Collapsing into a chair, she looked over to Neko-chan who had cowered into a corner.

"Gomen Nasai, koko ni kite…" she said softly

Obediently the cat came from its corner leaping into her lap.

Gently she ran her fingers through its smooth coat, tears escaping her closed eyes.

"He was there today…" she whispered.

Neko- chan just purred, oblivious to her sadness.

"We had an agreement." She whispered croakily, "He would get profit from Daidouji Toys and he wouldn't come near the main office. We promised. He promised."

"It was fixed so he wouldn't come near me…" she sobbed.

She hugged the cat gently, "He was always breaking his promises…"

Tomoyo sat across from Eriol at the board meeting, glaring at him with hatred as he twirled his pen in his fingers, watching her carefully. 

In the back of the mind, the other board members rattled on and on about the state of the company, successes and losses, budgets, unimportant matters.

They finished talking and looked at her. Quickly Tomoyo straightened up, sighing deeply.

"Are we done??"

They nodded in reply.

"Great, we'll meet in a fortnight's time." With that she got up walked out of the room quickly, Heizo chasing after her like a shadow.

"Tomoyo!! Tomoyo!! Tomoyo-chan!! Matte!!!" Heizo called after her as she rushed down the hallway towards the safety of her office. 

The minute she got to her office she closed the door, almost hitting Heizo who quickly slipped in behind her.

Tomoyo slammed her documents on her desk, her fist following in suit.

"Shimatta!!" she swore.

Heizo slowly approached her, "Tomoyo-chan… Daijoubu ka?"

Tomoyo looked up at him, tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

"Tomoyo…" Heizo said shocked.

"…We…we…we were married……" she confessed to him.

"What?? You were married?? To who??"

"Eriol…" she said as if it were obvious, "that's why he owns half the company, not because he's some rich guy who can sponsor us."

"You two were married??" Heizo asked still in a state of shock

Tomoyo nodded, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"What happened??"

"We were young, we were stupid. The reason was more that I was pregnant."

"You were pregnant??!!"

"Hai…"

"What happened to the baby??"

"I fell down the stairs one day…and…we…lost the baby…" Tomoyo said hesitantly. "Things fell apart after that, the marriage broke don and we just didn't feel anything towards each other anymore…"

"What about the company?? You guys lied to everyone didn't you??"

"We made it together. This company is a spin off from our family companies. But soon it overtook both, buying them out. So we owned it. When we divorced, we had an agreement. I would run the company and he would stay away and get his share. Of course, like most other things, he has broken an important promise. He was always like that!" she said slamming her fist onto the table again. "So, now he's back, for a reason I don't know why, so can you please just tell him to go away, tell him to leave, onegai…" she pleaded.

"Demo, I can't he's my boss…"

"I'm your boss too!!" Tomoyo argued back.

"You're also my best friend, and as your best friend, I think you need to fight your own demons. I have my own battles too, and this isn't just something I can overcome for you."

"Demo-."

"No but's. Do it yourself. This is not a favour I will commit myself to. It is your problem and your problem alone." he pushed.

Tomoyo sighed and collapsed in a chair. "Fine! Just go then…" she said frustrated.

The minute Heizo left, tears fell unreserved onto the carpet, quite sobs at times escaping her mouth.

Tsuzuku.


	2. Chapter Two

Previously: (always wanted to do that ^^)

Damn, can't find anything to tell you a bit about it…

Oh well.

On to the story…

**Love Doesn't Age **

**Part two: **

_"For richer for poorer; in sickness and in health; to have and to cherish,"_

//Every time I look at you, I just want to hold you forever, never let you go. But I gave up that chance.

I want to say that I miss you, that I want you back, but there's everything else that stopping me, my past, who I am and you.

If I were given another chance, I would do things differently, say things differently. I'd love you as me, not my other half.

But the problem is I can't change the past.

So I'll watch from afar from now, hoping against hope that you'll turn this way and notice that I can change.//

Tomoyo walked to her car, keys dangling in her hand as they moved back and forth with the motion of her steady graceful walk.

She sighed to herself, remembering the day's antics.

Slowly she raised her keys to the doors locked but someone stepped from the shadows, holding her hand down.

Tomoyo jumped in fear, a chill from the hand running down her spine.

She looked up to find a stranger, but instead saw two all-too-familiar eyes.

"We need to talk…" the man said softly.

Gently he took her hand and led her away from the car park.

Tomoyo walked silently, hugging her arms to her chest.

"Why are you avoiding me, Tomoyo."

"Isn't that what we agreed…" Tomoyo said softly.

"I just thought that we were over that point and could go back to being friends…"

"We are over it," Tomoyo replied bluntly, sitting down on a swing, Eriol sitting beside her.

"Then can't we just go back to being friends?"

"It's not that simple, when…when I lost the baby, I lost a part of me, and I'm still not over that…"

"So where does that leave us??"

"Us??"

Eriol nodded.

"I guess that for the moment, there's no 'us'. Not until I get myself settled. You on the other hand, should move on… Find a girl, get married, have children, isn't that what you always wanted?" Tomoyo said softly.

"Yeh," Eriol looked at her, his eyes lighting up, "I've already found the perfect girl."

"Really??" Tomoyo said trying to fight back the sadness in her voice. "Dare?"

"Oh, she's very special…"

"Are you two serious??"

Eriol smiled and looked down at his feet, "She knows how I feel, I'm just waiting on her…"

Tomoyo forced a smile, "I'm happy for you, that girl would be really stupid to not return your feelings…"

"Aa…" Eriol mumbled.

"I better get home, I need to feed my cat," Tomoyo said getting up.

Eriol stood up and grabbed her wrist pulling her back, "Matte. Can I meet up with you tomorrow??" he asked, eyes burning hers.

Tomoyo looked up at him, her breathing shaky, "Sure…" she said softly, her voice quivering, "I have to go now…" she said, as he let go of her wrist and watched her walk back through the darkness.

Tomoyo turned and walked quickly, once again hugging her arms close to her. She walked quickly, hoping he wouldn't call her again to see the tears run down her cheeks.

The alarm rang continuously, Tomoyo groaning as she turned over and pressed the slumber button.

Neko- chan jumped up onto the bed, rubbing against Tomoyo's face.

"Go away, Neko-chan, it's Saturday…" Tomoyo mumbled.

Downstairs she could hear the doorbell ringing endlessly.

"Go away!!!!" she yelled towards the stairs.

"Tomoyo!! Tomoyo-chan!!! Are you in??!!!"

Tomoyo sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Shimatta…" she cussed, getting out of bed and walking down stairs, running her fingers through her matted hair, trying to get it to stay in place.

She opened the door to find Eriol at her doorstep.

"Eriol!!" she said surprised, pulling her night gown closer to her body.

"Oh! Gomen nasai, I didn't know you were sleeping…"

Tomoyo shook her head, then looked down, "Please, come in, I'll be ready in a minute."

Eriol looked around the familiar surroundings as she went upstairs towards her bedroom.

"Did the guard let you in??" Tomoyo called, shedding her nightgown.

"Aa… He still remembered me. You haven't changed a thing here."

Tomoyo came trotting down the stairs, "Haven't gotten rid of the stairs either."

Eriol turned away and looked out the window, "The way you talk about it…it's like you don't care."

"How am I going to face it if I can't talk about it."

Eriol quietened and looked Tomoyo up and down.

Fitting black pants, black shirt and red overcoat. Simple and elegant; always was her style.

As she popped a black beret on she turned to Eriol, "Shall we go??"

"Sure." he replied, snapping out of his trance

Tomoyo walked beside Eriol, his figure alone by her side, burning her. She couldn't stand it, she wanted to be held in his arms, she wanted to be back to the way things were.

But she couldn't. She could only walk with her arm in his, like a pair of friends because he wasn't hers anymore.

She should've known he wouldn't wait around for her. She shouldn't have thought that she'd leave that much of an impression in his heart.

"Breakfast??" Eriol offered, breaking her steady stream of thoughts.

"Huh?? Oh hai."

Tomoyo sat opposite Eriol, poking and prodding at the scrambled eggs, moving them from left to right.

Eriol watched her contently as she made a face every now and then, the food not up to her standard.

"Not good enough??" he asked impishly.

"Hardly anything is…" Tomoyo replied back, a smile on her face.

"So where do you want to go after here??" Eriol asked, cutting another slice from his pancakes.

"I was thinking that since we were in this area we'd go visit Sakura-chan."

"Sakura-san lives around here??"

Tomoyo shook her head, "Her main bridal design shop is around here."

"Bridal design??"

"Funny huh?? How I was the one who would always design clothes for her yet she's the one who's the fashion designer…" Tomoyo sighed.

"Whereabouts is her shop??"

"Oh, about a block down…" Tomoyo said eyeing his half eaten plate of pancakes.

Eriol looked at her and smiled, "D'you want the rest??"

Tomoyo smiled broadly, excepting the plate from his hands.

Tomoyo and Eriol were greeted by a flurry of moving objects and what seemed to be hundred of people crammed into a small space. Eriol felt Tomoyo cringe beside him, the busy environment too much for her as she clung to his arm tightly.

"Daidouji-san!!" A familiar voice called out over the hustle.

Tomoyo broke into a smile, "Li-kun!! It's so good to see you!!" she smiled as Syaoran approached them, his newborn son cradled in his arms.

"Hao Rong…" Tomoyo exclaimed caressing the sleeping baby's face, "I wish I could be like him and ignore it all" Tomoyo sighed.

Syaoran glanced over to Eriol, nodding in a greeting.

"Where's Ying Rou??"

"With her mother, coping marvelously with the chaos." Syaoran sighed.

"They're very alike," Tomoyo giggled as she let go of Eriol's arm and made her way through the people rushing about.

Eriol stood beside Syaoran, looking at the sleeping baby, a chestnut mop of hair like his father. "Congratulations…"

"Thanks…" Syaoran replied

"You're lucky… to have a family."

"You'll have one too someday. Don't worry about it." he said looking over to Eriol and giving a reassuring smile.

"You've changed a lot since you married her…" Eriol smiled slyly, getting a whack over the head in response.

"Baka…" Syaoran mumbled, turning back to Hao Rong.

"Tomoyo-oji!!" Ying Rou's sweet little voice could be heard over the din.

"Ying Rou-chan!!" Tomoyo said sweeping the little girl up in a huge embrace, secretly wishing she had her own daughter. "O Genkii desu ka??"

Ying Rou beamed, nodding energetically, taking Tomoyo's hand and leading her through the mass of people.

" 'kaasan is taking pictures but she's getting angry now since her models didn't show up…" Ying Rou explained knowledgably.

Tomoyo looked up and could see Sakura standing at the other side of the room, barking out orders.

"Sakura-chan!!" She called out over the room.

Sakura's face darted towards Tomoyo's direction, her face lighting up at the sight of her best friend and she strode across the room, people moving out of the way immediately.

"Tomoyo-chan, it's great to see you!"

Tomoyo smiled, "Great to see you too, how long has it been??"

Sakura pondered for a moment, "I think I saw you yesterday."

"I think I saw you too!!" Tomoyo replied, the two of them bursting into a fit of giggles, Eriol and Syaoran watching them in confusion.

Sakura suddenly looked up and saw Eriol standing beside Syaoran. She looked from Eriol to Tomoyo, then to Syaoran who shook his head in puzzlement.

"What are the two of you doing here??"

"We went for breakfast and then since we were in the area we decided we'd come and visit you." Tomoyo explained, Ying Rou cuddled in her arms.

Suddenly Sakura broke into a grin, looking from Tomoyo to Eriol. "I have a job for you…" she said slyly.

"Dame da yo, Sakura-chan!!!"

"Doushite!?"

"Because!!"

"Because isn't an answer, Tomoyo-chan…"

"Sakura-chan, don't be so mean!!"

"Me? Mean?"

"Hai!!

"Demo, for a long time I didn't complain when you dressed me up and filmed me!!"

"Demo…"

"It's only a picture for a magazine!! Just do me this favour!! You've been a model before!!"

"This is different!!"

"Doushite?"

"It's a wedding dress!!!"

Sakura dragged Tomoyo out of the dressing room, the white gown matching with her dark hair and eyes.

Tomoyo caught sight of Eriol standing in front of the cameras, ready for the photo shoot. He glanced at her, a glazed looked covered his eyes, turning his face a tomato red, Tomoyo doing the same.

"Come on!!" Sakura pleaded, dragging her along, "It'll only be just this once."

"Dame!!" Tomoyo yelled in return

"Onegai, Tomoyo-chan, onegai!!"

Tomoyo sighed and allowed Sakura to drag her in front of the cameras.

"This once, Sakura-chan…" she confirmed

"Hai!" Sakura smiled, a pleased look on her face.

She picked up a camera and began snapping 'the happy couple' but soon groaned in annoyance.

"You know, usually 'happy couples' are happy!"

"I am happy!!" Tomoyo said forcing a smile.

"Tomoyo, don't be so difficult!!"

"Difficult? Me? Sakura-"

Eriol's arms sliding around Tomoyo's waist cut her off. "Let's not say something we'll regret, ne?" he whispered into her ear, "Now smile into the camera and cherish those happy memories." He said kissing her cheek softly as Sakura calmed down and began to photograph them again.

Tomoyo walked down the street awkwardly, Eriol looking quite content.

"Why'd you do that??" she asked softly.

"Do what??"

"Why'd you stop me from speaking my mind??"

"It wasn't what you were thinking."

"How do you know?"

"The words that you were going to say came in rage, not what you've always had in mind."

"How do you know that??"

"I was married to you for three years, I didn't just live with you and not learn those little give away signs." He smiled

Tomoyo looked down at the pavement. "We shouldn't have taken those photos." She said softly.

Eriol stopped and looked down at Tomoyo, lifting her chin so that his eyes met hers. "Why?"

"Because…because…" Tomoyo stuttered, intimidated by the deep stare of his eyes.

"Because??"

"You should take those photos with some one who's special and important enough. I don't believe in pretending."

Eriol smiled, "You are very important to me, Tomoyo, if not, one of the most important people in my life."

"You mean I 'was'" Tomoyo said sadly, "I'm not important in anyone's life anymore. Even Sakura doesn't count me as one of the most important people in her life anymore…"

"No, I mean you 'are'. You've always been one of the most important people in my life and you always will be. Don't go and think that you don't deserve something because you're not important enough."

Tomoyo smiled through her emerging tears and took Eriol's hand in hers as she continued walking.

Tomoyo stood in front of the nursery, watching as the nurses tended to the newborns.

She held back the tears as she remembered all of the appointments, all of the times she had seen her unborn child through pictures through a screen. She remembered she could imagine holding her child in her arms.

But she never made it to the hospital to give birth. She only made it to the hospital to be told that she'd lost her baby, that she'd lost part of her.

"D'you miss her??" Eriol's voice asked from behind her.

"How could I? I never even held her once…"

"I miss her…"

Tomoyo turned away from the glass. "I'm going to visit Chiharu…"

Eriol watched as Tomoyo walked down the hallway, a definite droop in her shoulders.

Tomoyo sat in the silence of her apartment, the pitter-patter of rain the only sound to be heard in the entire house.

She flipped through her photo album, looking at the pictures of Sakura's wedding she took at least 8 years ago.

She sighed deeply, reclining back on the couch, a smile on her face as she remembered how things used to be before they got so complicated.

*Flashback*

"Hayaku, hayaku, we'll be late."Tomoyo said hurrying Eriol who struggled with his bowtie.

She groaned in annoyance, trudging towards him as he still struggled with the bowtie.

"Sakura-chan will kill me if we're late. I'm the maid of honor for god's sakes, and here I am, late because my klutz of a husband can't do up a bow tie!" she groaned, tying the bowtie for him.

Eriol looked down at her, deep blue eyes smiling at her fondly.

"Nani??"

"Daisuki da yo..." he said softly, kissing her cheek.

Tomoyo smiled back, running her hand over his cheek. "Daisuki da yo." she answered, "Now, let's go...We're seriously late." she said dragging him out of the bedroom.

*End Of Flashback*

Suddenly the doorbell rang, ending her reminiscing.

She walked over to the door slowly, "I'm coming, wait a minute…"

She opened the door to Heizo who stood there, garment bag in his hand.

"Heizo-kun?? What are you doing here??"

"What do you think I'm doing here? Tonight…the charity ball…" he reminded her.

"Shimatta!!" she swore, "I totally forgot!!"

"Thought so," he smiled impishly, "Good thing I came early then."

Tomoyo glanced at her watch; 4 o'clock. She groaned, 3 and a half hours of an overbearing, controlling Heizo.

She sighed, "Well? What do I do first??"

Heizo beamed, "Knew you'd see the good side."

Tomoyo took the bag from him, heading toward her room, "More like the bad side if I didn't comply." She called to him an annoyed tone in her voice.

Tomoyo stepped out of the limousine and onto the awaiting red carpet, Heizo following behind.

The camera's flashed, buttons clicking, crowds screaming, reporters belting out questions.

Tomoyo smiled, slipping her arm into Heizo's, grinding her teeth nervously.

"Relax…" Heizo murmured.

"Hai, hai…" Tomoyo said, keeping her smile.

Tomoyo walked slowly to the entrance of the huge hall, her legs feeling like jelly.

The usher she was met by in the lobby took her coat, Heizo joining her to enter the hall.

The minute Tomoyo entered the huge hall, a gust of warmth surrounded her, feeling coming back to her numb limbs.

She turned to her left to find Heizo gone.

She turned around quickly. "Shimatta…" she swore, "Where is he??"

She gazed across the dance floor and saw 'him' standing there. Dressed in a tuxedo, looking as handsome as ever.

She gaze averted to the woman hanging onto his left arm.

'That must be her…' she thought, 'Eriol's beloved…'

As if he sensed her staring at her he turned in her direction, seemingly shocked at her appearance.

Tomoyo definitely felt like jelly now. Her legs shook, her breath rattled.

'No…' Tomoyo thought, 'He doesn't make me feel this way anymore… I don't love him anymore…I don't love him…. I…I…' Tomoyo's thoughts faltered.

Quickly she rushed to the lady's bathroom, seeking sanctuary from his boundless gaze.

'I don't love him… I don't…I can't…' Tomoyo reassured herself.

She saw the bathroom only metres away, relief washing through her, 'I'm safe…' she thought and almost screamed when someone grabbed her wrist.

She spun around, facing Eriol.

"Tomoyo…" he said, almost desperately.

"I have to go…" she said quickly, twisting her arms out of his grasp.

Tomoyo rushed into the lady's bathroom, sighing as she closed the door behind him.

If she didn't love him, what was it that she was feeling?


	3. Chapter Three

Back Again…

**Love Doesn't Age**

****

**Part Three:**

//I'll love you forever, no matter what they say, no matter what they do, no matter they try.

You are my angel, my shoulder to cry on, the one I turn to, my survival. My heart is forever yours…//

Eriol peered around the great hall, having seen Tomoyo emerge from the women's bathroom a few minutes earlier.

Across the room he spotted her, Heizo by her side, smiling for the camera's and reporters. When they don't look at her he can see the tiredness and anxiety pass over her face, recollecting herself and forcing a smile as the reporters turn back to her.

She was never one to be in front of cameras. She had always been behind them, the one who did the filming. It's funny how Sakura is the one behind the camera now and Tomoyo now the subject.

Eriol sighed, Minako coming over to him and handing him a drink.

"You seem to be in conflict………" she said softly, brushing her deep brown hair away from her eyes.

"Gomen ne. I didn't mean to worry you………" he replied, smiling gently to her, causing her cheeks to turn a light red.

Tomoyo caught sight of Eriol as he smiled fondly at the woman by his side. Their conversation seeming close but polite.

She chewed her bottom lip, holding back her tears. There was all the proof she needed, he had moved on.

And she was no longer a part of his life………

Sakura watched as the photos developed under the red light, watching the clock carefully, taking the picture into the stop bath.

As she dropped it into the water her tongs dropped onto the floor, making a large clatter.

Sakura studied the picture carefully, Tomoyo's ethereal beauty astounding her. But it wasn't that that made her drop the tongs.

It was the fact that she hadn't seen this look on Tomoyo's face for a long time.

That look of utter happiness, something very rare to be frozen in a photograph.

Eriol stood behind her, arms around her waist, kissing her cheek gently.

Sakura smiled softly, they were picture perfect.

Tomoyo sat beside Heizo, pushing the potatoes about the fine china. She picked up the wine glass with her gloved hand, watching as the liquid shone the reflection of the chandelier above the dance floor.

She listened to the band for a moment then froze.

The tune; so familiar, so warm, so many happy and sad memories.

Hands glided over the piano, the longing in Tomoyo's heart crying out silently. She placed the wine glass back on the table, wringing her hands. As she turned she saw _him _sitting at the piano, his eyes closed, fingers knowing exactly where to play. Her tears brimmed around the edges of her eyes and she fought hard to keep them down, shaded by her mask of confidence, composure and poise.

A soft voice rang out, clear and iridescent, filling the hall, seeping into every gap and crevasse.

Tomoyo got up, not wanting to hear the voice, the words that she usually sang.

She no longer sang, she no longer wanted to hear her voice.

It hurt her too much.

The voice that had sung him to sleep, the voice that had sang a lullaby to her unborn child, the voice that couldn't make him stay…

Tomoyo walked over to the balcony, welcoming and embracing the cold as it prickled against her bare skin.

She shivered on the outside but inside her heart flew. The cold droned out the voice in the background, the piano and drove the pianist from her thoughts.

Tomoyo looked down at the garden, memories swirling around her: a white wedding, bells, confetti, Eriol's smiling face, then the child; Eriol glowing with pride as he pressed his ear against her rounded stomach.

A lone tear slid down her cheek, as the singer reached the final words of the song.

"Yasashii yoru ni, hitori utau uta, asu wa kimi to utaou, yume no tsubasa ni notte…" she sang along quietly, the words still vivid in her mind.

Her last strand of composure fell and she wept, sobbing quietly, missing what used to be.

"Tomoyo…" a voice said softly behind her.

She spun around to see Eriol standing by the doorway back to the hall.

Quickly she wiped away her tears, trying to hide them from him.

As he walked towards her she forced a smile. "I remember that song you just played…"

Eriol stood beside her, staring into the night sky. "Me too…"

The silence between them was awkward, every now and then Tomoyo opening her mouth to say something but stopped, thinking it not the right thing to say at that time.

"That must be her then…"she finally said

Eriol turned to her, dark hair falling over his eyes. "Dare??" he asked confused.

Tomoyo smiled a little, hiding her pain. "The one you love… She's the one with you tonight, ne?…"

"Minako??"

Tomoyo nodded not trusting her voice.

Eriol stayed silent, "Actually Tomoyo- ." he began

"She's very pretty…" Tomoyo cut in, "You must feel very lucky to have someone like that." She turned around and began to walk back inside, striding purposefully. Suddenly she stopped, "If you ever decide to get married, tell me and I'd love to come…" she said quietly, not wanting to turn back to look at him. She paused only for a minute longer before beginning to walk back inside.

Immediately Eriol grabbed her wrist, pulling her towards him. He held her close to him, looking into her eyes fiercely.

Tomoyo lowered her gaze, his eyes too intimidating.

Eriol's hand cupped her face, raising her face so she looked at him. He smiled tenderly, wiping the tears gently from her face with his thumb.

He leaned down and met her lips, caressing her face gently.

Tomoyo pulled away from him shaking her head. "I'm sorry, but Minako?…"

Eriol only chuckled and held her closer, "Tomoyo, Minako isn't the one I love…"

Tomoyo looked at him, confused, "She isn't?? Then who is?" She gasped, "You aren't cheating on your girlfriend are you?!"

Eriol laughed some more. "No Tomoyo, Minako is my secretary, we always go to functions since my beloved can never make it… But she's here tonight, looking more beautiful than the moon goddess herself. She has this ethereal beauty, you see…"

Tomoyo pushed herself away from him. "Eriol!!" she exclaimed. "Here you are talking about her like she's the princess on the moon and then you go and kiss me! You should be kissing her!! What if she were to come out here and see us together!! You're such an idiot!!" Tomoyo screamed furiously, waving her arms about. "You know sometimes I wonder how come I didn't find out your such an idiot when we were married." Tomoyo finally stopped, taking a deep breath to calm herself.

Eriol only smiled handsomely, walking towards her and taking her hands in his.

"Tomoyo…" he said gently

She looked back at him, fear in her eyes. She couldn't seem to resist him. His deep gaze, his smile, the way he held her as she were the only one in the world who mattered. As if someone wanted her here on this world for a reason.

"My beloved is here, and I just kissed her. I'm looking straight into her eyes right now and I still see the beautiful woman I fell in love with and still love."

Tomoyo looked at him, shocked, her eyes brimming with tears of happiness. She stepped into his arms, as he held her whilst she quietly wept, washing away all the years of loneliness, all the years of pain, all the years of being away from him.

"I missed you so much…." She whispered quietly, "I wished for so long that you'd come back, I wished for so long that you'd walk through that door and take me back…"

He held her gently, running his finger through her hair, caressing her skin.

"I'm sorry if I ever hurt you…" he whispered.

Tomoyo shook her head. "Never, never did you hurt me. I was just so stupid to let you go."

Eriol kissed her hair gently.

"Promise me Eriol, promise you'll never leave me again…"

Eriol beamed down at her. "Promise." He lent down and kissed her passionately.

Gradually Tomoyo pulled away and grabbed his hand, dragging him towards the steps that led down to the garden from the balcony.

Eriol laughed and only followed as the moonlight illuminated her happy face, lavender eyes sparkling with joy.

She turned to him, holding his hands in hers.

"Aishiteru…" she smiled

Eriol kissed her forehead, "Aishiteru…" he smiled brushing the hair from her face.

She giggled, letting go of his hand and running deeper into the gardens, Eriol chasing after her, laughing, a feeling something he thought he had lost such a long time ago; the ability to love.

Wedding bells rang from the bell tower of the church, Tomoyo's hand entangled in Eriol's.

Rika walked happily out of the church, beaming from war to ear, clad in a stunning white gown, designed by the team of Sakura and Tomoyo.

Tomoyo videotaped Rika and Terada- sensei walk out of the church hand in hand, happiness brimming in Rika's eyes.

She smiled as the two of them disappeared into the limousine, twirling the golden band on her finger, engraved words smooth against her skin.

Contently she sighed as she watched Eriol leave her side and walk down to the roadside, watching as the car disappeared, Akane hoisted on his shoulders. Her cheerful bubbly laugh alighting Tomoyo's heart as she watched her young daughter waving madly, the sunlight catching onto her shimmering raven hair.

Tomoyo looked down at her ring again, thinking of the words written on the inside of the ring…

'Love doesn't age, and never will, my darling…'


End file.
